Heroes of the Apocolypse
by NicosWriting 87
Summary: It has been a week since the wolves attacked, Carl overhears Glenn saying they were going to scavenge in King's County. The teenaged survivor covertly tags along and discovers and old friend from his past. This story is a slight crossover between TWD and Heroes of Olympus. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

This story begins on a warm Saturday afternoon in the safe zone of Alexandria.

Carl Grimes is sitting on a chair swing on their home's front porch with his eight-month old sister, Judith in his arms.

The young hardened survivor was attempting to sooth the baby to sleep as it was time for her mid-day nap. Carl had been trying for nearly two hours, although he loved and adored his baby sister; she could be a handful.

The teen thought it would never happen until he heard a light snore. Carl looks down and finally the little girl was asleep. Carl mentally cheered, he then carefully stood and turned to see Michonne standing there.

"Let me take her, you go relax for a bit" stated the dark-skinned beauty with a kind smile.

Carl gingerly handed Judith to Michonne. The teen descended the front steps and out on to the street. He could hardly believe it had already been a week since those psychotic wolves attacked.

The town had begun to pick itself up although the deaths were terrible Carl felt that the Alexandrians finally got the wake up call they needed.

Carl's father was Rick Grimes, he was originally a Sheriff Deputy in their quaint little hometown in King's County but after the outbreak almost three years ago Rick had become the undisputed leader of their extended family of survivors.

Carl stopped walking for a moment to look up he saw Glenn, Maggie,Aaron and Daryl looking over a map of the area. He inched closer and hid behind Nicholas' white van so that he could hear now a few years ago Carl would've felt ashamed of himself for purposely eavesdropping but now he learned from the aftermath of the outbreak that information can easily mean the difference between life and death.

As he listened he heard Glenn state

"We've almost picked clean every place for three miles around I think we need to expand our range"

Aaron was the next to speak.

"Well we could try a few miles South"

"That would take us back past Terminus, or what's left of it" Daryl said.

"No further...here, I remember when we were scouting with Aden and Spencer before I saw some untouched buildings"

Aaron said pointing to the map.

"I recognize that area...that's King's County." Glenn responded wistfully as if remembering simpler days.

Carl's ears perked up when heard them mention King's County. Glenn seemed like he was considering it and then nodded his head.

"Let's do it if we stay off of highways we should be able to avoid the clogged passes" Glenn said "If we leave first thing in the morning we can be back by dusk."

Aaron and Daryl nodded their agreement.

"Be careful out there Glenn if you get yourself killed you're in huge trouble" Maggie stated with a hint of worry in her voice before stalking away, she stopped as she passed Carl's hiding place.

"Hey Carl" intoned Maggie still looking the opposite way.

The teen managed not to jump with an impressive show of willpower

"I know you heard everything,don't worry you're not in trouble" Maggie continued "I want you to promise me something...make sure Glenn comes home I've nearly lost him twice already."

Carl nodded with unbridled youthful determination in his bright blue eyes

"Even if I have to drag him back" Maggie smirked still facing the other way "Don't worry about Deanna or your father I'll handle them."

with that Maggie walked away.

Carl waited before heading home with even more respect for Maggie.

The next morning came quickly enough Carl woke at dawn and quietly got out of bed. The leader's son went through his morning routine swiftly and quickly shuffled down the stairs and out of the door.

He approaches the main gate just in time to see Daryl, Glenn and Aaron preparing to leave all three were doing final checks and Rick was there as well to give final approval. The good thing was all four were facing the other direction.

The daring youth took his chance and silently slipped into the back of Nicholas' white van and hid himself well and hid under a water-proof tarp. He only had to wait a short time before heard all of the van's doors slam closed and soon they were off.

As the morning wore on the typical southern summer heat hit with a vengeance and the boy was soon roasting in the van but he endured it but if it took too much longer he'd have to reveal himself just to breathe. Another fifteen minutes and he felt the van come to a stop.

He then heard Glenn speak up

"Okay let's make this quick and thorough" with that declaration Carl knew they had arrived and it was safe to make his presence known.

The young survivor threw the tarp off and proceeded crawl to the back doors, opened them quietly and put on his best calm and confident mask and casually stroll out. We walked until he was about three feet behind the three scavengers before speaking

"Man, it's been a long time since I've been here." Carl said casually with a smirk.

When Glenn heard his voice his head whipped around so fast he heard his neck crack.

"Carl, what are you doing here?"

The teen's smirk morphed into a mischievous grin

"I may have overheard you mention King's County yesterday and decided to tag along"

Glenn looked at him and then peered at Aaron who had dumbfounded expression on his face.

Daryl just had a smirk and Glenn noticed

"Y-your not surprised" the former pizza-guy asked.

"I knew he was there the whole time." the huntsman replied as if this was a common occurrence.

Carl had suspected Daryl was aware of his presence.

"And you couldn't of said anything because?" Aaron stated still a tad stunned.

Daryl merely shrugged before replying

"Carl's been out here with us since the beginning, he can handle himself despite what you and Rick say."

Carl added another note

"Also Glenn this my hometown, like I would pass up the chance to come back here"

The veteran scavenger sighed and then smiled

"Fine, Rambo let's go"

Meanwhile back in Alexandria Rick had noticed Carl's absence.

He walked out the house with Judith in his arms he noticed Michonne sitting on the front porch steps.

"Michonne, have you seen Carl?"

The samurai looked up at him as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah, saw him this morning...he sneaked into the back of the van"

Rick paled and sighed "Why would he want to do that?"

"Maybe to send a message to his father that he is more capable than he seems to think" came the voice of Maggie walking towards them.

"You knew?" inquired the gruff constable.

"Yeah saw him listening in while Glenn, Daryl and Aaron were discussing new scavenging spots." Maggie stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Rick try to remember your boy has been out there with us from the start, have some faith he can take care of himself just fine."

Rick sighed again

"He's in for a lecture when he gets back."

Back in King's County the four survivors cautiously make their way down the deserted main street.

"Aaron which buildings did you say looked untouched" asked Carl as he continued to scan for walkers.

The curly-haired scavenger looked around and spotted the structures

"Over there" he said pointing towards a large three-story building which gave Carl the strongest sense of dejavu.

It only took him a few seconds to recall the memory. When realized where they where he couldn't help but laugh. The three older survivors gave him questioning gaze fortunately the teen noticed their glances.

"The one building that we glossed over the first time through would have to be my old school"

Glenn's eyes widened a bit.

"This is your school?"

Carl nodded before moving forward. He reached down pulled a knife from his ever present thigh mounted holster. He used its hilt to bang on the door. All four waited a few minutes but nothing happened.

Daryl walked up to stand beside Carl and nodded to him giving him the all clear. Carl pushed the door open with the huntsman at his side; Glenn and Aaron bringing up the rear.

As they made their way down the school's main hall. Carl saw something that made a small sad smile cross is face. He saw the old chalk eraser machines sitting on the counter between two doors both lead to the library.

"I used to hate getting this job" the teen muttered "The dust always made me sneeze."

Then out of the blue Carl actually sneeze

" _Ah-choo!_ " He shook his head " _UGH,_ even thinking about it makes me sneeze"

Aaron and Glenn chuckle. They moved further down the hall and starting looking through classrooms Glenn pairs with Carl to search Room 5 while Aaron and Daryl took the library.

Carl remembered Room 5 this was his classroom before the outbreak, he could almost see phantom memories of his old classmates. As the two shifted through the room Carl came up to his old desk.

The first thing he noticed was how small it was

"I cannot believe I used to fit in this" he said astonished at the difference two and a half years makes. Glenn smiled at his younger companion, he now understood why Carl had wanted to tag along he wanted to relive his memories of a much happier and much simpler life.

Carl crouched down and opened his old desk, inside the desk was a disaster area

"I was never a very neat kid"

He then looked up and saw the cork board he walked up to it.

The board had colorful hand-cut paper letters that read " _WEEK'S BESTS!"_

Glenn came up next to Carl

"Your picture is on this board...Best Friends...Carl S. Grimes and Leo E. Valdez; Who is Leo Valdez?"

Glenn noticed Carl's eyes turn sad

"Leo...h-he was my best friend, he and I were inseparable, he was always small for his age so the other kids used to pick on him...especially since he was a foster kid, I would always stand up for him"

Carl sniffled

"I really miss him, him and his stupid jokes"

They then heard a voice with a light Latino accent.

"What's with all the _was_ talk, Car- _lito"_

 ** _[Hey guys I'm back, please R &R I worked very hard on this Chapter 2 is already started]_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **[Be ready for some Rick/Lori bashing in the coming chapters, I am not a big fan of Lori personally so if you don't like that don't go any further]**

 **[Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.]**

Carl's breath caught in his throat. He turned to the source voice which was to his left.

There standing in front of them was a young Latino teen with slightly pointed ears, chocolate brown eyes and a mop of unruly black hair on his head.

Carl turned to face him fully.

His eyes wide and filled with tears as he took in his best friend's appearance for the first time in nearly three years.

"L-Leo...is that really you dude."

This whole time Carl had been preparing himself for the worst due the brutal world they lived in this however he didn't expect for his best friend to be here alive and well.

The Latin teen smiled with understanding.

"It's me mi amigo"

Carl's blue eyes widened a bit more as the welled up tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"LEO!"

The slim teen tackled Leo in a intense emotion conveying hug. Leo accepted the hug managing to keep them both from falling; even after a few years apart their bond was as strong as it ever was.

The smaller boy could feel Carl's shaking form, he knew Carl was crying from the shear joy of seeing him. Carl pulled back so that enough to look Leo in the eyes and what he saw confirmed it once and for all, this was Leo.

"Leo man...you don't know how much I missed you...I didn't think you made it out."

Leo paused and then feigned a hurt look

"Now Carlito, I though you had more faith in me then that" The shorter youth stated.

Carl fell for it hook-line-and-sinker.

"N-no Leo, I didn't mean it like that...it's just with the way the world is now I kinda prepare myself for the worst."

Leo just started laughing and Carl shot a weird look.

"I was just kidding Carl"

The taller teen flushed in embarrassment he had fallen for one Leo's jokes.

Carl growled and tackled him this time succeeding in bringing him to the ground in which he proceed to put Leo in a headlock.

"Wanna trick me huh?"

Carl grunted with effort of holding a struggling Latino boy down.

"I'm sorry Carlito! Lo siento!"

Glenn was watching from the background and heard Daryl and Aaron thunder into the room with their weapons ready.

The Asian survivor made a gesture to signal it was okay. Glenn turned back and noticed neither of the boys noticed to absorbed in their wrestling match.

Glenn couldn't help but smile and he noticed that Aaron and Daryl were smiling too.

Carl was acting his age, acting like a kid; a kid reunited with his best friend.

They then heard Leo

"I give Carlito,Tio, Tio"

Carl remember enough Spanish to know that _Tio_ was uncle in Spanish.

The slender teen decided to cut the short Latino some slack and let him up.

"So Carl are you going to introduce us?" Glenn inquired still smiling.

Carl stood pulling Leo up with him

"Yeah sorry, guys this is Leo Valdez; my best friend he and I have known each other since we were three years old in the sandbox at the park." Carl stated introducing his Latino friend.

"Leo; this is Glenn, Aaron and the huntsman here is Daryl."

The three in question nodded in greeting.

Leo was about to say something when they are interrupted by a series of gunshots followed build rocking explosion.

The Latino teen's chocolate eyes widen a bit in realization

"That's right the others are in trouble" Leo said before remembering why he had originally come in here.

Leo bolted to the back closet opened the door and retrieved a Winchester rifle.

Daryl and Glenn were eyeing the Latino suspiciously.

Carl on the other hand knew Leo and trusted him with his life, the hardened survivor pulled out his Beretta and flicking the safety off.

"Jason and the others were fighting off a very odd breed of Roamer" Leo explained noticing the older scavengers suspicious gazes "Don't worry they're good guys"

Leo and Carl dashed out of the room toward the old gymnasium with Daryl, Glenn and Aaron following close behind.

They reach the gym in time to see a black-haired teenage boy and a tall blonde boy holding rifles and firing at the walkers approaching.

A Native American girl was on her knees behind them panting hard her.

Carl recognized the three new kids.

Leo ran up and to his place in between The blonde boy and the black-haired teen.

"Sorry I'm late guys, met an old amigo in Room 5"

The Latino teen nodded back Carl before aiming his Winchester and firing at the walkers.

The girl glanced up at Carl when Leo said that

"...Carl?" she said incredulously.

"Hey Pipes" the teen survivor greeted his voice caused the other two glace back and the blonde smiled and the black-haired one chuckled.

"Only you Valdez, only you could go to find your rifle and bring back our glorious leader"

Carl blushed when the black-haired boy said that.

"I can't believe it, this is a dream come true, not only is Leo alive but Jason, Nico and Piper too!" Carl exclaimed before joining Nico, Leo and Jason raising his Beretta and open-fired on the advancing heard.

Then he noticed two of his old group of friends were missing

"Wait where are Hazel and Bianca?"

A dark look crossed Jason and Nico's face

"They sacrificed themselves...if they hadn't we wouldn't have made it this far" Nico answered pain evident in his voice.

Carl understood.

They then heard a roar.

Glenn and the older survivors came up beside the teens and unleashed their ranged weapons.

"We need to get out of here" Daryl shouted

"No not without my Grandfather" Jason said worriedly.

"Then what are you waiting for my boy" Jason turned

"Grandpa! You're alright"

Carl heard the voice

"Doctor Ansem is your grandfather."

Jason nodded.

"Come on we need to leave, I have secured the supplies on the Argo" Ansem stated Piper stood and went towards the auditorium.

Then all hell broke loose as the source of the roar broke into view. It looked like a bunch of corpses mashed and twisted together to create a morbid monstrosity.

"What the hell is that!" Carl shouted backing away, he noticed his friends were doing the same.

"Aberration! The new breed of roamer I was talking about!" Leo shouted in response.

The Aberration roared and then a deep red light enveloped the area that Carl suspected to be it's mouth

"Cero!" Nico said urgently "MOVE! And hit the deck"

The monster released a blast of crimson energy that tore a groove in the floor along its path.

Luckily they had all rolled out of the way. The creature was about to swipe at Jason and Piper when it was hit in the face a jet of fire and sand.

Carl looked to see something he thought he would never Leo's hands were cloaked in flame and Nico was directing the sand.

Carl was aware of Leo and Nico's powers but Leo was terrified of his flame abilities and so he never used them, well at least before.

Ansem's wise voice reached them

"Fire and Earth don't affect Aberrations also it is immune to lightning"

The last part was directed toward Jason whose arm was arcing with electricity.

"And it doesn't have a soul so charm-speak won't work either only water or ice can harm this beast"

The wise man finished. Glenn rubbed his eyes as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Water?!" Nico shouted

and then Leo looked directly back at Carl as if just remembering he was there.

"Carl...what about you...use _**your**_ powers!"

Carl cocked his head to the side; Daryl and Aaron glanced at him, so did Glenn who had recovered from his shock

"What powers?" Glenn inquired urgently.

Carl was also trying to recollect and then it hit him, he had water powers; the last time he used them was back during the first few week at the prison, his mom;

Lori had made angry about something and he accidentally blew up the guard house in the back of the correctional facility and also punched a hole in the back wall.

His mother made him promise never to use his _unnatural and demonic_ powers again. Carl came back to his senses.

He stood to his full height, he then scanned around and spotted a pair of water fountains attached to the wall.

He sent a silent apology to mom for breaking his promise but he just found his friends he was not about to lose them again.

Carl raised his hand and concentrated on the fountains and he could feel the water moving in the pipes.

He willed the water to do his bidding, for a moment nothing happened but then a low rumble was heard a low quake shook the floor beneath their feet.

The Aberration was about to clobber Nico when water forcefully burst from the fountains and blasted it hard.

Carl made the water coil into a translucent pillar that spanned the width of the corridor.

The leader's son stepped forward in a way that showcased why Nico referred to Carl as their glorious leader, he marched forward with strength and confidence that Jason, Nico, Leo and Piper seemed to feed off of as they stood stably and watched with respect none more proud then Leo.

"Get out of here monster! Carl roared with authority "You are already dead, go back to the Underworld!"

The water pillar wrapped around the Aberration and as Carl closed his fist tightly the water crushed the Aberration and it literally crumbled to dust.

He then directed the water back down the hall blasting any and all walkers back in the other direction. When he was done Carl was panting but he looked pleased nonetheless.

All of his onlookers had impressed expressions.

"Wow" came Glenn's amazed voice "How long have you been able..."

Carl arched an eyebrow wondering why his elder companion had trailed off.

He then noticed an iridescent sea-green shimmer cloaking the hall. The teens knew what it was well except for Carl of course.

Doctor Ansem stepped forward and stood for a moment before lowering himself to one knee.

Jason and the others followed suit it was the type of position that medieval knights would use when swearing fealty their king.

"All hail, Carl Grimes; the son of Poseidon, Olympian god of the sea and horses also known as the Earth-shaker and the Storm-Bringer." Ansem said in an authoritative tone.

Carl looked above his head and there was a spinning three-dimensional symbol of a sea-green trident.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked "I thought Rick was your father"

Leo answered

"When Rick married Lori, she had already had Carl how I know cause that was the year Carl and I met"

Glenn nodded it was plausible he didn't know that much about Lori's life before the outbreak.

"But what did you mean by the _son of Poseidon_ "

Ansem stood as did the others

"I mean he is a demigod, all the stories of the Greek gods and goddesses are true; it is due to interference in the Underworld that the outbreak as you call it happened in the first place.

Ansem paused before continuing

"A few dissatisfied minor gods orchestrated a mass break out in Erebus, Lord Hades is doing all in his considerable power to stem the flow of Grenada, the undead corpses from entering this world. In fact every child with me is a demigod."

Jason took the cue

"Jason Grace, son of Zeus"

Piper was next.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite"

then Nico

"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."

Finally Leo who beamed at Carl

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus"

Carl was overwhelmed but something in him told it was the truth besides the world was filled with walking corpses that devoured people alive.

So he was actually the son of an Olympian god, sure why not.

"Carl come on, the Argo II is in the flat just beyond auditorium." Leo said urgently.

They turned back toward the auditorium, within ten minutes they were out on the paved black top and what they saw made their jaws drop.

Sitting there in the middle of the flat was a large 18th century warship almost an exact replica of the U.S.S. Constitution that sat in Boston harbor.

Carl looked closer it wasn't replica it actually was the Constitution, old Ironside itself.

"How in the world?" Aaron exclaimed eyes nearly bugging out of his skull.

Carl noted some definite alterations; A large bronze dragon head was mounted to the forward bow.

Two large engines sat parallel to the ground under the cannon ports near the rear quarter panels.

That's when Carl realized that the ship wasn't sitting on the ground it was hovering a few inches above it. How had they not noticed this massive ship before.

"Behold the Argo II, formerly known as the U.S.S. Constitution" Jason stated with a smirk "A crowning testament to what Leo can do when he's bored."

A rope ladder fell against the strong sides of the ship and led up to the top deck.

"We can talk more once we're airborne; we can talk more about what is happening" Ansem said in advisement.

"What about our van?" Aaron asked.

"And Rick won't be too pleased if we come back empty handed" Glenn added.

"So that's why you're here, why didn't say so sooner we've got more than enough to spare" Piper stated

"Do you guys have camp close by" Nico inquired "Also do you mean that van"

Carl looked and saw what he meant, the white van used to get here was crushed.

"Yeah...its not a camp though, its a whole community."

The new group glanced at him surprised.

"It's North of here maybe seventy or so miles, give or take"

Daryl was still wary of the new group but went along showing how much faith he had in Rick's son by ascending the ladder.

The rest followed him up. Leo grabbed the controls that were fashion out of a Nintendo Wii system.

"Leo get us the hell out of here" Nico shouted to which Leo pulled Wii stick and Nun-chuck from their resting places and pulled back as if he were yanking back on a throttle.

Within moments the Argo II was airborne. As the ship turned away from the now partially demolished school Nico walked up to the rear bow of the ship to peer back at the building that took his sisters from him.

He raised his hand in three-finger salute and made said with a sorrowful tone

"En Aru'din Bianca, Hazel"

Carl gave small smile at the reference.

He patted Nico on the shoulder before said demigod walked below deck saying he would be in his room if anyone needed him.

He was probably going to let his grief out now that they were safe.

"You said north, right Carlito?" Leo said calmly steering the flying ship.

"Yeah, Leo did you really retrofit this thing" asked Carl amazed at the fact he was actually on a flying ship.

"Si mi amigo"

Seventy miles would be nothing to this flying behemoth.

"Hey is it that little walled town over there?" asked Jason pointing toward Alexandria which was ahead of them a bit.

Carl and Glenn joined him on the front end.

"Yeah" answered Glenn.

Carl then got a strange feeling of foreboding.

He looked closer and Alexandria was swarming with walkers the hole in the wall pretty much plugged by the semi the wolves plowed through with.

He then saw how the walkers got in one the old towers next to the wall had collapsed onto the wall breaking it open.

"Oh no!" Glenn whispered quietly.

 **[Cliffhangers are so suspenseful, so have I left you wanting more :) Chapter 3 is in progress plz Read and Review]**

 **[Also that reference that Nico made is from StarCraft 2]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **[Sorry for the big delay but life has a way of getting in the way also a severe case of writer's block in return I worked hard to make this one extra long.]**

The closer the Argo II got the worse the situation seemed to get.

"How did this happen" questions Glenn in a state of absolute shock.

"It looks like one of those towers collapsed and when it did it landed right on the wall on that far side" stated Carl examining the defensive wall.

Jason noticed something

"There is a line a people moving through the swarm"

Carl felt a jolt, he recalled his father had made a plan to deal with the mega-herd in the quarry a few miles away.

"Don't tell me my dad went ahead with his plan without us…we have to do something…Leo!" the young survivor declared

"Already on it amigo" Leo pulled stepped up to a row of levers situated beside the steering array.

As he was pulling the lever closest to the array he called out

"Piper go get Nico, we'll need him for this to work"

Carl raced up to Leo because it sounded like he had a plan.

"What's the plan bud?"

Leo replied: "Jason can command the winds to a degree so here's what I think we should do…I'm going to use the forward plasma cannon to clear a landing zone near the 5-person chain, Jas carrying you will drop you on one of the roofs before channeling some lightning and striking the ground with his Zeus' Clap technique in said LZ the force of his attack will knock back the corpses back by several dozen feet and put out the residual flames from the cannon, that's what I have so far"

Carl nodded it sounded decent he added on

"And if Nico times his Shadow Travel just right he can appear and increase our forward strength"

The older survivors were a bit shocked at how quickly these " _kids_ " were assessing the situation and planning accordingly instead of charging right in not only that they were collaborating taking each members abilities both mortal and supernatural in to account.

Glenn was torn he wanted to rush down there save his wife who he had noticed was stranded at the top of an unstable watch tower.

Carl being intuitive as he was sensed his distress and before anything else was said Carl spoke a calm yet strong voice

"Cool it Glenn, we need to do this smart as well as fast, I know you want to save Maggie but we need to get this right so calm down and think because our experience lacks compared to yours as our master scavenger."

Through that respectful reprimand Glenn had indeed calmed down a bit, just enough to think rationally and it wasn't the words Carl had said it was his body language his very aura radiated calmness.

He then noticed something he hadn't before as he saw the leaders son turn back to Leo as Nico, Piper and Ansem joined them Glenn saw that in time and with experience Carl might become a better, stronger and smarter leader then Rick, Michonne and Deanna combined.

"Nico do you think you could shadow travel with Daryl, Aaron and Glenn when Jason and I land, from the looks of it my dad is heading toward the armory"

Nico nodded

"Not a problem"

Carl turned back to his Latino friend

"What about you and Piper?"

Leo gave gesture of affirmation

"Piper and I will provide cover fire with the Argo and start clearing them away from the wall."

Rick's son waited to see if anyone else had anything else to add, after about two minutes he nodded his head with finality.

"Well then let's get to it the longer we wait the worse off we'll be"

the group nods.

"Hang on amigos, I'm increasing engine power"

with that Leo kicked the Argo II into high-gear.

Within moments the ship had gotten close enough to engage.

"We're close enough! Alright Jason, Carl go!" Leo barked urgently pulling a few levers and pressing a few buttons on a command display fashioned out of a toddler's V-tech laptop and a Speak 'n' spell.

" _Plasma Cannon Armed"_ the toy stated in its trademark gruff computer voice.

The bronze dragon head on the front of the ship opened its jaws wide and a high tech looking barrel extended. The cannon was mainly white with black trim and orange power lines accenting it making it look like something out of Star Wars.

Jason and Carl waited until the cannon started charging up a large bolt of white-hot orange energy before the son Zeus grasped Carl under his arms and zipped up high in to their before they shot toward Rick and Michonne's human chain that was still wading through the sea of walkers.

Nico, Glenn, Aaron and Daryl waited for the flash of lightning from Jason.

The Argo's plasma cannon finally releases the bolt it had been charging, the plasma bolt rockets toward a predetermined area, when it connects it blasted a clearly defined clearing in the tidal wave of animated corpses.

Jason and Carl swiftly circled around the armory and Jason dropped the rugged son of Poseidon atop the small arsenal. Jason then catapulted himself a little higher into the air before summoning his spear with a flash of gold.

The son of Zeus then summoned lightning from the heavens and channeling it into his weapon's imperial gold spearhead then striking the ground with it

"ZEUS' CLAP!"

the strike released a shockwave that vaporized the nearest rows of walkers while knocking the others away.

Several shots ring out and six of the twelve walkers surrounding the armory door dropped and moved no more.

Carl dropped down carefully, last thing he needed right now was a broken ankle. He then quickly scanned around before regrouping with Jason. Jason displayed his combat prowess by using his spear and began swatting away the corpses that got too close for comfort.

Carl fired his Beretta several times with excellent precision something unheard of for a Son of Poseidon. The air around them then grows colder and the shadows behind them darken before Nico and his party appears out of thin air.

"Glenn I'll help you get to your wife" Nico stated quickly summoning his stygian iron sword.

The son of Hades handed Glenn the M-16 assault rifle he was using back at the school. Glenn nodded with determination in his eyes the master scavenger cocked the gun and charged toward Maggie's unstable tower, Daryl decided to go with the two and the three began tearing a path toward their objective.

"Carl let's start moving toward your stepfather" Jason said urgently.

"Father, Jason Poseidon may have provided my powers but Rick Grimes was the one who raised me and got me through this never ending nightmare."

Jason took the hint in truth the lord of the seas had done nothing to assist Carl or any of them in this crisis.

"Right let's go" the son of Zeus blasted lightning from his spear as Carl continued fight with his pistol giving Jason cover from walkers that he doesn't see while trying to watch his own back.

As the battle raged on all sides Carl noticed something peculiar about his own fighting seemed to magnify he was fighting ten times better than normal. His vision was sharper, his mind was clear; he could detect danger and react to it almost simultaneously.

He then heard a voice reach his mind

" _Your demigod reflexes have kicked in"_

the voice was obviously male, kind but strong yet Carl hadn't foggiest idea of who it was but he had a hunch. The voice's next statement confirmed his hunch.

" _You have every right to distrust me my son but do not think for a moment I wasn't watching"_ the voice stated firmly.

Carl took down four additional walkers before responding.

" _You're Poseidon aren't you?"_ Carl thought toward the voice.

" _Yes, I am Poseidon and unlike my little brother Zeus, I stand by my family same as you…it was I who instructed Hermes to guide that Aaron person to you, it was a favor I called in with Artemis and her hunters why you hadn't encountered any substantial threats until now"_

After hearing that Carl felt a little ashamed for thinking that Lord Poseidon hadn't at least attempted to help.

" _Don't lose concentration!"_ Poseidon warned " _My reason for contacting you is to remind you that you are a demigod; more powerful than ordinary humans. Allow your senses to take hold forget that foolhardy promise and use your water powers, you and the other demigods could save this safe place you've found, go now and know you have my full faith behind you!"_

Poseidon's voice faded from Carl's mind and he was filled with new strength. Carl did as his immortal father suggested allowed his demigod nature to take hold.

Poseidon quickly popped back in

" _By the way look in your hat, I think you will find something a lot more useful than that pistol alone"_

Carl took off his hat and saw what looked like a large coin or medallion by the thickness. He pulled out and a gold light flashed and he was now holding a glowing celestial bronze sword. The magnificent weapon's blade was about three feet long, made of pure celestial bronze and felt very good in Carl's hand.

The son of Poseidon re-holstered his Beretta and grasped the sword firmly before he met Jason, nodded at his blonde friend and starting cutting through the waves and he could see Rick now.

Over on the other side Nico, Daryl and Glenn had reached Maggie but they were being overrun and Leo and Piper couldn't get clear shot. Luckily Abraham appeared atop the wall and was spraying the walkers with his assault rifle.

Carl and Jason had made it to Rick, Michonne and the Andersons, or what was left of them.

Back with Rick's party, the human train had stalled due to young Sam who was becoming more frightened by the moment, the line went Michonne then Rick then Jessie, Sam and Ron in that order.

Carl personally cleared the last three walkers in his way with one strong horizontal slash, decapitating all three at once. The demigods reach the group just as the walkers notice the non-walkers among them and one comes up behind little Sam and before anyone can react the biter chomps down on the boy's head who lets out a scream of pure fear and agony.

Jessie, his mother was so shocked she was rooted to her spot.

Carl noticed this and attempted the same thing he had done with Glenn.

"Jessie!" Carl began with the same tone he used with Glenn but slightly softer.

"I know it's hard to see a loved one die, but you need to snap out of it and move or everyone is going to die"

the message was getting through but was undermined when Carl struck down four roamers with a few fluid strikes.

Jessie shrieked as she saw one of the walkers in the pack that was now devouring her youngest son ripped away a chunk of the Sam's flesh. The shriek was enough to alert the walkers to her presence and again before anyone could get to her two walkers bit into her neck and seconds later another small pack started feasting on her body.

This action had caused her hand to lock on Ron's wrist, immobilizing him. Ron was now trying to free himself but could not get free.

Rick had been stunned into motionlessness watching the woman he was sweet on be devoured. Carl, Michonne and Jason were slashing, cutting and bashing away walkers.

"Dad snap out of it" Carl barked fiercely.

Jason yelped as one of the walkers looked to bite Carl's forearm but due to Carl's demigod reflexes managed to pull back just in time while simultaneously blowing a hole in its decrepit head with his Beretta.

Rick witnessing his son's brush with disaster finally came to his senses and with several heavy chops manage sever the now dead Jessie's arm freeing Ron from it. The force of the release sent the aforementioned teen crashing to the ground.

Walkers were about to descend but then there was bright flash and clap of thunder and about thirteen walkers above him were turned to ash.

Jason hauls Ron up and pushes him behind him

"Stay close, Carl I think it's time for some water works"

Michonne, Ron and Rick heard what he said didn't know how crying would help as the mega swarm was about kill them.

However Carl understood

"Cover me!"

the son of Poseidon stepped back.

"There's too many, I've barely got enough juice left to defend myself…lightning is a tall order even for me"

Carl knew he was right. Jason had to be almost spent with all the lightning taming he did. Carl knew they needed a miracle but to use his power he need to concentrate and pull the water from the nearby fire hydrants he knew were close.

Almost as if on cue, possibly proving the strength of his bond with Carl, came the voice of Leo Valdez

"Fuego en el hoyo"

Two wide columns of flame strike and begin strafing the ground blazing a fiery path around them. A very large shadow envelops the area they all look up to see the Argo II in all of her glory spewing fire from four double-barrel plasma flamethrowers poking through cannon ports horizontally parallel to the Dragon head; two on each side.

Carl took his chance focusing on the water flowing just beneath the five closest hydrants. It took only a few moments before low rumbling and tremors were felt. A loud metallic crack was heard, twenty seconds later four tendrils of water shot across the air putting out the fire.

The water tentacles ware about as thick as a fire hose. Carl willed them to obey and they did, the tendrils started whipping the walkers, cutting them to shreds. The young survivor felt the water manipulating starting to exhaust him so he knew he had to wrap this up fast.

Carl willed the water to swirl around them forming a self-sustaining waterspout around them. He drew his hands across his chest in an X shape causing the water around them to spin faster and start pushing outward sweeping up the walkers.

Rick, Michonne and Ron were flabbergasted, none more so than Rick as he saw the rapidly spinning water.

"How are you doing this Carl" Rick inquired amazed at his son's ability.

"Shhh! Don't break his concentration!" Michonne barked quietly.

On the other side of Alexandria apparently Nico was inspired to do something similar as there was now a tornado of sand over by the lake. Carl and Nico willed their water and earthen vortices to sweep through the town and then the most amazing thing the Alexandrians the ones that were hiding in their houses emboldened by the survivors fierce spirits charged the remaining walkers.

Jason was struck with an idea.

"Rick lets heard them to Nico and Carl's tornadoes once they're all together Nico can send them to the underworld."

Rick nodded and Michonne was with him they started pushing the remaining roamers toward Carl's water spout. The son of Poseidon was doing his best to maintain it but he was inexperienced with his power yet he held on.

Ron was enamored by the display and realized something, he realized what made Carl so strong right now able to sustain this vortex which was obviously draining him this outsider considered Alexandria; their town his home and he was defending it.

Even more Carl was defending his family something the sole surviving Anderson realized he couldn't do. He was a moody coward like Nicholas and his son Mikey; He couldn't protect his mother or his brother.

Ron snapped out of his daze, when he noticed Carl stumble his strength starting to wane. Carl and his friends were heroes, a change happened right then and there. Ron for the first time in his short life wanted to do something of meaning.

Ron ran up to Carl and grasped his arm and steadied him. Once Carl was stable Ron placed his hand on the teen survivor's back.

He wasn't sure if this would work but it was worth a try.

"Ron, what're you doing" Carl asked with a strained voice.

"Helping" Ron stated simply.

He started to concentrate, willing his strength to somehow flow into Carl. The son of Poseidon was unsure what was happening but after a few minutes he felt new strength flowing into him.

It took a minute for it to click but when it did Carl realized that this was what Ron meant by helping the Anderson boy was somehow channeling his own energy and giving it to him. Carl was borrowing Ron's strength to keep the vortex going.

The other Alexandrians had caught on as well and were pushing the walkers into the swirling sands and water. Now nearly all of the walkers were caught up in the tornadoes.

Leo shouted down

"Nico, time to do your Son of Hades thing!"

Nico inclined his head focused his gaze on the ground and summoned between him and Carl. A circular shadow portal opened and grew to the size of an extra large trampoline.

"Carl you first you've been holding yours longer"

Carl nodded and with powerful roar laced with semi-divine power upended his tornado and dumped all of the walkers into the black portal.

Next Nico with a similar vocalization and movement dumped his collected roamers in the shadowy abyss.

Once all walkers were sent through the dark doorway Nico clapped his hands together closing the portal. With all the strife over for the moment the entire community breathed a sigh of relief.

Now free of mortal jeopardy Carl was now feeling the effects of the battle, he noticed Ron was now unconscious on the ground before swaying on his feet. The world went sideways and last things he heard before he blacked out was Michonne calling his name.

When Rick noticed Carl swaying he rushed forward just in time and caught the young demigod before he could hit the ground. Rick peered down and over his son's shoulder and saw that Carl had passed out most likely from exhaustion.

The group leader smiled

"You can rest now Carl, you've done more than your fair share"

Rick and Michonne looked up to see a short form of Leo Valdez walking toward them.

"Hola Sheriff, remember me?" he asked.

Rick looked at him and it took on a minute for him to remember. He chuckled and shook his head

"Yes I do…how could I ever forget _**you**_ Leo"

Michonne was puzzled how did this young boy know her surrogate son. Rick noticed her expression.

"Michonne this is Leo Valdez, he's Carl's best friend…before the outbreak."

"Oh, then hello Leo, nice to meet you"

Michonne stated holding her hand out to the engineering prodigy.

"Nice to meet you, Sheriff…would it be alright if we stayed here, my crew and I have been out on the road or sky so-to-speak since the outbreak"

Rick looked at the young teen. For the first time in a long time Rick didn't feel any apprehension about allowing this, these kids had saved their lives and their home.

It was only fair that they get to call it home too.

"Yeah, you guys can make this place your home if you like, I'm sure Carl would approve."

Leo looked up at Rick and the fire elf's expression was one of absolute joy.

Leo's chocolate brown orbs filled with tears.

"Gracias, gracias, gracias"

 **[There you have it Chapter 3 is finite, I know I modified things a bit but please before you get out you pitchforks hear me out. I am attempting some actual character development with Carl and Ron. I am trying for a possible Carl x Ron relationship in the future. Thanks for reading please read and review, you reviews gives motivation]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The first thing Carl noticed upon opening his eyes is noticing was the familiar sight of his bedroom in Alexandria.

His memory was hazy at first before the preceding events came rushing back.

This caused him to immediately stand up and bolt out of his bedroom door. Carl is on the front porch within moments; he glances around and sees the aftermath of the battle.

There were wet lines on the ground where his self-created waterspout had traversed only now did he realize how massive it was.

"Was it really that huge?" he asked himself quietly.

"Yeah it was" came the gruff tones of his father Rick.

Carl looked to his right and saw his father holding baby Judith, who noticed her big brother and started cooing and gurgling to get his attention

"I think your sister wants to have a word" Rick stated with a chuckle.

Carl looked down at his baby sister with a smile.

"What's up Judy" he asked taking Judith from his father.

The young survivor held the little close enough to where their noses were touching. Judith gurgled with a big wide smile that only babies can pull off. Judith opens her mouth and gives Carl a big sloppy kiss.

"She really seems to love you Carlito" came the humorous Hispanic tones of Leo Valdez.

Carl looked up to see Leo standing at the bottom of the porch stairs.

"Hey Leo, what's up"

Carl walked down with Judith in toe and bumped his fist with the fire-bender's.

"Nothing…"

a distant explosion cuts the young engineer's statement

 _BOOM_

 _"…much"_

Carl looked up to see a thin black wisp of smoke

"Leo…what was that?"

Leo's face took on a sheepish expression.

"The Argo's cooling system"

Carl sighed in a very Rick-like way

"…try not to set the town fire please"

Leo chuckled nervously.

"I still find it hard to believe this place survived that" Carl stated scanning the outcome of the battle against the mega-herd.

"All thanks to you guys" comes the voice of Michonne.

Carl and his present company look toward the gate to see aforementioned warrior along with Glenn, Daryl and Maggie. Rick nodded in agreement.

"You guys are heroes"

Carl and Leo both blushed.

Leo was a little redder; he was not used to receiving praise.

"Yeah that display with the waterspout, Nico's dust devil and that flying ship."

Leo was now beaming

"The Argo II is my pride and joy, worked long and hard on it"

Carl gave his short Latino friend an approving gaze.

Judith blew a raspberry to get her brother's attention. The young survivor looked down and smiled at the baby girl.

"Oh Leo, have you met my baby sister?"

Leo appeared to have just realized the baby in his best friend's arms.

"Your sister, so Rick and Lori had another child?"

Carl nodded contently.

"Yes Leo, my friend allow me to introduce my little sister Judith Grimes."

Leo gave warm smile and lighthearted wave.

"Judy, this is Leo he's my best friend"

Rick watched the exchange and couldn't help but feel his face split into a warm smile.

Now that he remembered Leo, he could remember all the antics and mischief Leo and Carl would get into.

"Carl, are you sure best friend isn't a bit of an understatement" The leader chortled gruffly.

The young leader-in-training looked at his father and thought for a moment.

"You're right; BF is a gross understatement…"

Carl turned his eyes toward his friend who looked up to meet his gaze.

"I see Leo more like…a brother in everything but blood"

Leo gasped not expecting such a declaration.

"Right Leo" the mechanic's eyes moistened but he didn't start crying.

"Sí, hermano" he stated with a soft grin gracing his lips just as Judith reached up tried pull off Leo's goggles.

Judith was however unsuccessful as she lost her grip and the goggles' elastic strap caused the item to slam into Leo's forehead hard.

This resulted in a yelp followed by a slew of curses in Spanish. Carl remembered enough Spanish to glare at his friend momentarily.

"Leo! Language, my dad will cut your tongue out if the first words out Judy's mouth are Spanish swears.

As the words left his mouth that moment Judith started making noises at first the young demigods thought it was just an infant's babble talk; but when they heard a sound that sounded like a word.

Carl's head moved so fast that his neck cracked.

"Judith…what did you say?"

Judith started babbling again; this time her brother was paying attention.

He was about to dismiss it when he heard it

"Car…car" the little girl prattled.

Leo raised a jet black eyebrow and looked around.

"I don't see any cars she could see from here"

Carl pondered a few moments before it came to him.

"She's not saying car as in automobile…I think she's trying to say…my name."

Carl held his little sister up so that they were on eye-level.

"Is that right Judy, are you saying my name are you trying to say Carl?"

once again the baby responded with a cute utterance of "Car! Car!"

The leader's son was speechless; his baby sister's first word was an attempt at saying his name. Carl and Leo were not the only ones who heard it; Rick, Michonne and Glenn, who all had warm smiles on their faces.

"I had a feeling her first words were going to be going to be Carl's name" Michonne lamented in a wistful tone.

"Guys you won't believe this but Judith just said her first words' came Carl's excited announcement.

"Go on Judith, show them…where's Car?"

The baby blinked before pointing her chubby little finger at her big brother and saying

"Car, car, car!" Judith proceeded to nuzzle her face into the crook of Carl's neck looking content, it was obvious to everyone just how attached to her brother she was.

"I think she really loves you Carl" stated Glenn

"Every time she hears you're going to take care of her, she gets all excited." Michonne added on kindly.

"Whenever she sees you she starts struggling trying to get to you" Rick intoned.

With the entire group's comments Carl's face was the same shade as a tomato but was also proud.

"Well with how often I care for her I guess it was only natural" was the response from the son of the sea god.

"Hey Carl, Leo got a minute" came the voice of Jason Grace.

Carl looked up to see the son of Jupiter jogging toward them.

"What's up Sparky" was Leo's jovial response.

The expression on Jason's face gave Carl the sense of foreboding

"What's wrong Jason?"

Grace sighed

"Nico and Piper just came back from scouting and saw some strange people on their way here"

Carl went from cheerful to serious in a split-second

"Where are Nico and Piper now" he asked urgently

"They're safe although Nico passed out as soon as his head hit his cot in his cabin"

Jason's declaration was cut off by Leo

"and he was dead to the world right"

The blonde half-blood nodded

"Yeah, basically"

Carl got them back on track "About the strange people?"

Jason nodded

"Nico was attacked by them but survived, Piper used her Charmspeak power to get captivate them and slow them down"

Zeus' son took a breath

"Piper managed to get some information out of them, they work for man called Negan apparently he has a lot of men to throw at us"

Rick broke in at this point.

"How many are we talking here" Jason made eye contact with the group leader.

"According to what little we got, he's got enough to match the 5th Cohort in New Rome the largest battalion of the Roman demigod camp so anywhere from three hundred to a few thousand"

Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Daryl and Glenn all paled considerably.

"Three hundred to possibly a few thousand" Michonne noted solemnly "Alexandria has about fifty after wolf attack and the mega-herd attack…not good odds"

Carl was shocked into speechlessness, he opened and closed his mouth several times.

"We can't fight that many…even with the Argo II; they'd have enough firepower to render her useless" Leo added grimly

As he cast a look toward the east wall where his beloved ship sat cleverly hidden in the woods nearby.

"However" the son of Jupiter started seriously "That is not the worst part, before the attack started Nico said he detected a powerful aura, being demigods we have an innate sense for danger and things of the Mythic Universe"

Carl looked up confused

"Do we really?" The young mock-sheriff was still new the whole demigod thing and didn't understand it.

"Si Car-lito…though some are better at it then some" Leo answered placing a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder

"I know you're still coming to grips with your own demigod-ness"

Carl nodded because it was true, very true.

He then motioned for his blonde companion to continue, Jason took the cue.

"Well this sense allows us detect the presence of a mythic beast or entity…Nico said he felt a residual presence on them"

The group were pins and needles

"What kind of presence" inquired Maggie she had a feeling she didn't want to know.

"With how thick it was Nico was sure Negan and his men have a god on their side."

If there was any color left in the present company's faces it was gone now.

"A god, a god…why does it always have to be a god" Leo complained loudly.

Carl was frozen by this, not only was there much larger group out to get them but they had the support of a god. Rick decided to help Carl and Leo break their shock by placing a hand both of their shoulders which brought them to their senses.

"Now I ain't gonna lie, I don't really understand this whole related to the gods thing but we'll find away to survive it."

The two semi-divine teens took a deep breath and sighed

"I don't either to be honest" intoned Carl in a tone that could only be described as weary.

"Somehow…I still feel battered and strained from last night"

Leo guffawed as if he forgot something important

"Oh Carl, lo Siento mi hermano…I didn't give you the demigod rundown" the Latino demigod began

"Some abilities we half-bloods have are fueled by our own physical stamina, but some of the most taxing are the abilities that manipulate the natural elements like my fire power" Leo explained while lighting a small bulb of orange-red flame with his fingers

"Like my water powers and Jason's lightning power" stated Carl catching on.

The more experienced demigods nodded

"If that's the case, how is he conscious right now" was Daryl's question and good one at that.

"Cause Carl is like Leo with ridiculously high stamina"

They looked to see who spoke it turned out to be Piper.

"Hey Beauty Queen" that nickname earned Leo a slap in the head.

"OW!"

Judith giggled

"Why am I getting hit the head so much!" the elf-like mechanic whined rubbing his now throbbing head.

Hearing that Carl noticed he had a slight head pain too.

"Damn it Leo! Now my head is starting to hurt"

Leo blushed slightly walked up to Carl and looked him right in pearly blue and saw something that concerned him.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Carl" he asked as he noted dark circles under his honorary brother's eyes and his paler than normal skin.

Rick and Michonne noticed the changes now too.

"Let me take Judith son"

Carl appeared not to have the strength to argue so he handed his baby sister over to his father.

Just in time to as he swayed Leo however kept him on his feet.

This time when the two's eyes met he realize how weak Carl was right now

"Carlito…I can see it hermano…see it in your eyes; you're barely standing"

The son of Poseidon nodded his head panting lightly.

The rest of the group exchanged nervous looks.

If Carl was too exhausted to participate things would get very difficult with this Negan person.

 **[There Chapter 4 is done. I wanted to get one up b4 Christmas, not much action in this one but a good cool down is always, so which god do you think is working with Negan and Carl overexerted himself the previous night so in a nut shell things may go straight to hell.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Here's Chapter V enjoy, warning this part will begin the Carl x Ron romance if you don't like don't read ty on to the story]**

 **Chapter V**

Leo had decided to retire to his cabin for a nap as he'd been up all night fixing things on his flying ship.

Carl decided to accompany him, he wanted another good look at the Argo II, because seriously it boggled his mind that Leo took an old 18th century warship and turned it into a high-tech flying fortress.

The behemoth was seriously bad ass.

He decided to be polite though sense it was Leo's "Spankin' hot war machine" His words not Carl's.

"I still can't believe this thing used to sit in Boston Harbor" Carl said to his weary Latino friend.

The young mechanic simply smiled he didn't have the energy to say anything. Carl caught something in peripheral vision, glanced to his right and saw Ron walking towards them but there was something different about him.

The hardened son of Poseidon had wondered where the Anderson boy had gotten to; he hadn't seen him at all that day.

Ron had an upset look on his face and now that Carl thought about it, Ron had just lost his entire family in one night so it was understandable he is a little unstable.

The Anderson teen stopped when he was about ten feet away.

"Ron, I won't ask because it's obvious that you aren't alright but what're you doing?"

Ron looked like he was fighting with himself but Carl waited patiently while Ron gathered his thoughts. "

W-why" he began.

The young survivor raised a mahogany eyebrow

"Why what Ron?"

Ron took a deep-breath

"C-Carl, why did you save us…I mean aside from protecting your family; you, your father, your group…you're newcomers a lot of the people distrust your group and some even me for a while…I guess what I am trying to ask was there any other reason aside from your family that you saved us, you could've pulled your people out and fled like Enid did but no you and your group risked your lives…I want to know why?" Ron finished panting a little.

Carl was a little stunned but he understood what the downtrodden teen if front of him was asking.

"You want to know if there was another reason for our actions last night, well I can't speak for my dad or anyone else but for me personally…yeah there was another reason"

Carl cast a gander around the community of Alexandria that was still picking itself up but was alive nonetheless before answering

"I guess it would be called national pride or patriotism in the world before" the teen added.

Ron gained a puzzled expression as the thought about the words said and his green eyes widened remembered what patriotism was; what it meant to be patriot but to be a patriot you had to have a town, village or community to be one.

"Patriotism…but to be a patriot you have to a communal body or group you feel strongly about so please clarify what do you mean Carl?"

Oh boy what a question Carl was silent for a few moments.

Leo watched the gears in his honorary brother's head turn. Carl pondered a few more moments before coming to the only words he felt appropriate to describe what he felt toward this place.

"…As I said I cannot speak for anyone aside from myself" he began "Yeah…I defended this place because it is the first place in three years that I have felt even remotely safe; the first place since the apocalypse began that feels like home and to me that's important, I guess what I'm trying to say is; out of everyone I may be the only one doesn't consider himself a simple survivor anymore"

Leo and Ron gazed at him with the same expression, awe. What the three teens hadn't noticed was that Rick and Glenn had been passing by clearing away walkers from the gates and had heard the entire conversation and were waiting with baited breath for the end of Carl's sentence.

Back over with the boys, Ron had to be sure he heard what he thought he did

"If not a simple survivor…then what?"

to this Carl chuckled lightheartedly and blushed a little

"I'll simplify it, I no longer consider myself a survivor alone…as far as I am concerned I'm an Alexandrian"

Ron was floored, here was Carl this outsider had just claimed Alexandria as his home and officially part of their community none of Rick's group as outwardly done that.

Carl added as a side note

"Which means no matter what, as long as there is breath in my body I will protect my home with my dying breath if I must" the teen said passionately.

Glenn and Rick walked away in thought well to be accurate Rick was in thought while Glenn had knowing smirk on his face.

Glenn was watching Rick process what he had just overheard

"He's an Alexandrian now? What does he mean?"

Glenn chuckled slightly.

"That statement Rick proves you were out here too long, what it means is that Carl has fully assimilated with the community."

The gruff former sheriff had a look of utter shock when Glenn said that, what stunned him the most wasn't what was said but the passion and conviction Carl had said it with; Rick looked at his Korean friend with fatherly pride in his eyes.

"Glenn…he sounded like a real leader over there…"

Glenn smiled with an understanding gaze

"You thought that was something, you should've seen him last night" the group's master scavenger stated "Took full command of the situation and not to mention stopping me from running to my death"

Rick processed this too his Carl, his little boy, his pride and joy just grew up right there in front of him it was a bit sad and vindicating all at the same time.

Sad like many parents feel when they notice the child they nurtured from birth needed no more raising just someone to help guide them down the right path.

However it was vindicating to also know that you did your job as a parent.

Rick gave Glenn a sad but proud smile nodding

"I see, just can help but wonder though"

Glenn cocked and eyebrow quizzically

"I'm just wondering where the hell was I… when Carl became a man?"

Glenn laughed

"Last night, about forty-three minutes past seven."

At same time Ron's emerald orbs almost as wide as dinner plates

"Y-you're an Alexandrian…you actually want to be one of us, as weak as we are"

Carl nodded confidently

"But I don't think we can call you guys weak anymore, kind of threw that shackle off last night"

Carl stepped closer to Ron and place his hands on his shoulders, forcing the now orphaned teen to look the son of Poseidon in the eye.

"You especially if you hadn't helped me last night, we all would've died…how did you give me your strength?"

Ron's eyes started to water

"I-I really didn't do much…I don't even understand how I did it…I'm probably the weakest one here."

Tears were now falling down Ron's face.

The sole surviving Anderson broke down.

Carl felt sorry for Ron; he knew what it felt like to lose loved ones; losing his mother, Lori and that short time he believed Judith to be dead.

"I-I-I couldn't protect my own mom and brother…not even from my father…I'm just a coward, a weak coward just like fucking Nicholas!"

who overheard this and snorted offended.

Carl displayed the characteristic he was most known for among Rick's Group, his good heart; Carl was the soul of his group and was now trying to be that for Alexandria as the burgeoning young leader-in-training pulled Ron Anderson into an embrace.

Aforementioned teen froze when he felt Carl's arms wrap around him he immediately reciprocated burying his face in the other boy's shoulder.

"Let it out Ron…this kind of grief can destroy you…" Carl said in a voice only loud enough for Ron to hear causing the poor kid to cry in earnest with large and heartbreaking sobs.

"Don't let Jessie and Sam's deaths be in vain; they died so that _**you**_ can live, so that _**we**_ can live."

Carl continued

"Grieve for their deaths, keep their sacrifice in your heart and honor their memory by living and building a better world, be the _**man**_ your mother saw in you, the man I see in you Ronald Anderson"

Ron pulled back enough to look Carl in his bright azure orbs that radiated love and compassion but also strength and security.

Ron felt safe in Carl's very presence at the same time he was shocked did his mother and Carl really see a great man but once glance and he knew Carl was serious he meant every word.

"Y-you really mean that?" He asked with surprise in his voice to which Carl nodded enthusiastically.

"I know he's in there, you just have to find him and bring him out."

Ron took a deep calming breath and nodded just then the spot the two teens were standing on was illuminated by a bright golden glow.

"What's going on?" the Anderson teen inquired looking around.

"I think we now know how you helped Carlito…or at least we have an idea…" Leo stated who had been very quiet; most likely due to his exhaustion.

"Look up chico, Carl I'm heading up feel free to explore the ship" the mechanic added before ascending the rope ladder.

Ron and Carl look up to see a massive hologram floating in the air, just over Ron's head.

"What is that…what does it mean"

Carl smiled

"You are like me…a demigod"

All of Alexandria surviving residents were came outside looking at the great gold image of a sun disk floating in the air.

Carl didn't need anyone to tell him whose sign this was as he stepped back his cobalt eyes brimming with pride.

When Rick's son opened his mouth to speak his voice was loud, strong and vibrant

"All hail Ronald Anderson, the Son of Apollo" Carl said loudly

"Olympian God of the Sun, Music and Prophecy also known as the Truth-teller; hail Child of the Sun!" Jason's voice said almost as strong, adding to Carl's statement.

Ron's eyes were wide

"S-s-son of Apollo?"

Jason answered since Carl was still very inexperienced when it came to demigod heritage.

"Means one of your parents, your father in this case wasn't a mortal, but in immortal god of Olympus, its hard to accept, it took me two years to accept that my father is Zeus ol' thunder head himself."

The sky rumbled in the distance.

"Shut up old man! You're not helping with this" Jason hollered at the heavens.

"You said…I was like you…so who is your immortal parent..if you don't mind my asking Carl?"

Carl chortled and shook his head no.

"Wasn't it obvious last night, my immortal father is Poseidon."

Carl pondered

"Want to go up?" he asked Ron gesturing up to the Argo.

Ron nodded hesitantly

"After you then"

The Anderson boy started up the rope ladder while Carl got a decent view of Ron's backside and had to admit it looked rather nice and immediately blushed, where had that come from.

 **[Uh oh Aphrodite has struck again, teenage hormones inbound. Btw how'd I do on Ron and Carl emotional moment above, I'm really trying to work in character development for Ron and Carl plz if there is anything that needs improvement tell me I like to post high-quality material]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **[The story of survival and destiny continues]**

Carl ascended the ladder of the Argo II after, he looked up to see Ron just a few rungs above him and once again thought of how nicely the skinny jeans cup the Anderson boy's body and like before he blushes, wondering where in these thoughts were coming from. He dismissed it for now, he'd think about it later.

The two teens make it up on deck and take a gaze around, the top deck of the Argo II was wider then it was when it was the Constitution; Leo must've expanded it when he retrofitted it. The main deck was almost as long as the ship nearly two hundred meters long and with the deck expansion about sixty meters wide.

Old Ironsides had three large white masts, the largest in the center and two slightly smaller masts; one in front the other behind. Ron and Carl approached the control console.

"Is that a Wii?" Ron questioned upon inspecting the arrangements.

Carl snorted in response

"Yeah, a Speak n spell and a toddler's laptop; you know one those V-tech ones."

Ron's eyebrows took shot up to nearly his hairline.

The two lanky teens walk below deck and realize the ship is a lot larger inside then out.

"This shouldn't be physically possible." The younger survivor stated. "This interior is way too big for it to fit on the Constitution"

An exhausted chucked sounded from the central room. Carl and Ron look up to see the form of Leo Valdez sitting at a large dining table. Carl took in his best friend's appearance. The suspenders on Leo's pants were hanging loosely against his thighs, his feet were bare and Leo had removed his shirt. He then noticed there Doctor Ansem was massaging Leo's shoulders.

"You picked up on that huh?" The son of Hephaestus quipped still chuckling.

"Yeah I simply let Jason and the others think I simply retrofitted the Constitution…nah I built this baby from the ground up" Carl's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You built this?" Leo groaned as Ansem pressed a particularly tight muscle.

"Yeah, it's a massive Trireme." Leo raised his voice a bit "Festus, deactivate optical camouflage!"

A blinding flash is emitted from the ship entire and where a replica of the Constitution once stood a massive Greek Trireme sat in its place. Carl's attention was drawn back to Doctor Ansem working the kinks out of Leo's shoulders and back.

"You alright Leo?" the young survivor asked concerned. "Yes, he just needs a good sleep now." Ansem stated simply looking at the son of Hephaestus who was rolling his shoulders with a groan.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to my cabin but first, Carlito, Ron I've got two things I want to show you first and since it's on the way so I can kill two birds with one stone." Leo stood up and motioned his fellow demigods to follow him.

The Argo's commander led them down a few hallways and came to a stop at the sleeping quarters in the ships west wing.

"Carl this is what I wanted to show you, when I built the Argo II I made sure there were enough cabins for at least fifty people…one hundred if people doubled up." Leo began "However , this is the one cabin that no one was allowed to enter when I built it."

Leo reached into his tool belt and pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"I had no doubt in my mind that you survived the outbreak so this cabin I prepared it for you." With that Leo pushed the door open to reveal a decent sized bed cabin.

Carl was taken aback by this bit of thoughtfulness, Leo's absolute faith in him made him feel a little ashamed for doubting his friend before, Carl made a vow never to doubt his honorary brother again. Leo looked at Carl smiling softly.

The son of Poseidon stepped into his cabin for the first time and was stunned at the attention to detail. The walls were made of sturdy oak, accented with the deep rich notes of mahogany. The interior was well decorated and equally rational.

There was a beautifully crafted bed built into the wall across from the door, it was made of oak like the room itself and looked like it could be folded into the wall for easy storage when not in use. There was a nice feather-mattress with a memory-foam pillow top and with nice aqua-blue bed sheets with a deep blue duvet.

A large armoire was securely fastened to the left wall and a nicely crafted desk with a swiveling leather-backed chair with wheels on the opposite wall, well the closest section the silhouette was broken by a door.

"Door to the west shower room, had to go communal style to make sure all of the cabins fit; girls are in the east wing while us guys are hear in the west wing." Leo stated swaying a little before shaking his head and steadying himself.

Carl turned in a full circle, noticing some pictures of their old school days.

"Leo…you didn't have to all this for me." the leader's son stated in a breathless voice.

Leo smiled with a warm smile that filled the room with love and warmth, even Ron felt it.

"Por supuesto que hice mi hermano, you always went out of your way to help me…even when my aunt, Rosa tried to kill me; I felt that this was the best way to repay you." Carl looked at Leo with tears in his bright sapphire eyes.

"Leo…" the teen survivor walked over to his somewhat shorter friend and enveloped him in a big hug. "I'm speechless…no one has ever done something like this for me…Thank you…mi hermano." said Carl quietly trying with his limited Spanish to impress his honorary brother.

"Now there is one more place I need to show you before I pass out."

Carl pulled back and gazed at the stout Latino's face and true to what he said Leo's eyes practically screamed exhaustion which to his own knowledge he too was near the point of collapse.

"Come… ( _yawns_ )…on" Carl and Ron exchanged looks before following the son of Hephaestus.

Carl watched carefully as Leo pretty much stumbled down the hall.

"My cabin is this one by the way."

Leo tapped the door three rooms down from Carl's. The young mechanic almost falls again luckily Ron caught him.

"Whoa! Maybe you should just tell us where to go and go to bed" Ron suggested as he helped Leo to straighten himself.

The fire bender seemed to ponder it before nodding in confirmation.

"Go straight down this hall, take a left, then go down the stairs and straight through a tall archway you'll find the training room. I think Nico is in there right now"

Leo's eyes fluttered.

"Go get some rest Leo, I think you've earned it" Carl said as he flashed a concerned smile. "You too Carlito, I get the feeling you're going start flaming out next."

With that Leo opened the door to his cabin and waddled into the room. Carl and Ron watched as Leo took off his tool belt and goggles before face-planting right on his bed; falling asleep instantly. The two chuckle at Leo's inane display.

"Is he always like that?" Ron asked incredulously as he glanced at Carl. "Yeah, but I wouldn't want him any other way."

Carl replied rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand.

"You don't look too good yourself Carl." Ron stated feeling a little concerned for the young survivor.

That startled the new son of Apollo, was he actually starting to like the son of the man who killed his father, Pete? Carl smirked in response which Ron thought was kind of adorable before mentally slapping himself.

"You got me there. My head feels like someone has been using it for batting practice."

This surprised Ron a little; he hadn't anticipated Carl to be honest with him.

The leader in training went on to say. "Don't worry too much though; I do intend to try out that comfy bed in my cabin."

To which the Anderson teen nodded contently.

"But you want to check out the training room first right?"

Carl laughed outright

"Damn you're perceptive! But yeah, I want to check it out and see how demigods train."

Ron seemed satisfied with this response. The two followed the directions Leo had given them and soon found their way to the training room. The training room was large and open, much like a high school gymnasium, except there were many still practice dummies in one section.

There was also a target range and assorted wooden and metal racks adorned with a large range of weapons. Swords, spears, shields, daggers, halberds, bows, crossbows and what looked like a two-barreled shotgun, like the one Elmer Fudd often used to chase Bugs Bunny.

The sound they heard as they entered was an intense series of thwacking noises. They see the short form of Nico di Angelo practicing with an animated dummy that was fighting the son of Hades, quite well in fact. Nico was using his pitch black stygian iron sword and was performing spectacularly.

It was immediately clear that the black-haired teen was well versed in swordsmanship, especially with all the graceful yet powerful strikes, slashes and thrusts he was making. Nico gave a mighty diagonal slash knocking the thing down. The wooden construct didn't get back up to which Nico sighed.

"Level nine isn't strong enough to really test me…oh well."

Then the son of Hades noticed Carl and Ron standing there, eyes wide and Ron's jaw had dropped a little.

"…Um did you enjoy the show?" Nico inquired uncertainly.

Carl snapped out of his daze

"The last part of it yeah, how you holding up Nico? Jason said you ran into some goons working for a guy called Negan."

Nico responded with a stiff nod.

"The guy's name was Dwight…he's apparently one of the dude's lieutenants."

Carl nodded taking this information in.

"The guy was strong when I fought him" Nico said with a grimace. "I think he's a half-blood too"

Carl nodded again

"Jason also said you detected the presence of a god on him."

The rugged teen questioned with a serious but frail tone. Ron let out frightened squeak having heard that. Ron and Nico both noticed Carl's weak tone. Although the son of Hades still answered.

"Yeah I did, and I'm telling you it gave me shivers" Carl stumbled his headache was getting worse, he felt terrible and was starting to think he was coming down with something not just exhaustion.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but, I'm certain of the type of god we're facing, we're against a war god."

Ron whimpered and Nico nodded in response "My thoughts exactly."

Neither noticed Carl swaying back and forth like a palm tree in a hurricane.

They did however see him crumple to the ground

"CARL!" the two shouted in concern.

 **[Uh-oh something's wrong with Carl, trying to stay to canon so Carl will lose his eye just not sure how yet. Plz Read and Review]**


End file.
